I'm not ignorant
by Desiree Potter
Summary: Alexandria Potter and Hermione Malfoy are not ignorant to the affairs of their husbands. And neither are their children. One day they meet each other and discover that their husbands are together. DM/HG HP/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That honor goes to JK Rowling!**

She looked up as a shadow fell over her. She met golden eyes with her own chocolate brown ones.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full."

"Of course not."

The young woman slid into the seat opposite her and held out her hand.

"Alexandria Potter"

"Hermione Malfoy" Hermione said, taking Alexandria's hand and shaking it.

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with Harry Potter, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, actually. He's my husband." Alexandria replied, "But I think our relationship fell apart after our twin boys were born, 6 years ago."

"I'm sorry about that. My relationship with my husband, Draco Malfoy, also fell apart about 6 years ago, after our daughter was born." Hermione said softly.

"It's hard, isn't it. How do you know Harry?" Alexandria asked.

Hermione snorted "Everybody knows him; he's the boy-who-lived. But he was my best friend. Before I married Draco. But then Harry moved away to a different part of England and we haven't spoken for 8 years. What are your boys called?"

Alexandria grinned "Charlie and Alphie, they're 6, we also have twin girls, Alaeya and Renn, who are 4, and I think I'm pregnant again." But she sounded sad when she told Hermione that she thought she was pregnant again.

"Why are you sad about that, Alexandria?" Hermione asked.

Alexandria sighed "Because I know that Harry has been having affairs with men, and I don't think he really loves me anymore. I think it just makes it worse that the kids are closer to me and they all look like me as well."

Just then, four children came running up, closely followed by another three.

The first four ran to Alexandria, Hermione saw that she was right, all of them looked exactly like her, with straight strawberry-blonde hair, golden eyes, and all her facial features and body structure, tall and slim, but also strong.

Hermione looked at her own kids, Rose and Hugo, with softly curled brown hair and chocolate eyes, an exact replica of her, and Scorpius, with sleek blonde hair, and steel grey eyes, an exact replica of his father.

"Alexandria-" Hermione started, but was interrupted,

"Alex"

"What?"

"Call me Alex" Said Alexandria - Alex - with a grin. Hermione laughed,

"Alex, this is Rose, she's 6, Scorpius, he's 7, and Hugo, he's 4. Guys this is Alexandria Potter"

Alex smiled at them,

"Hi! This is Charlie," She gestured at the boy on the right, "Alphie," to the boy on the left, "Alaeya," to the girl on the right, "and Renn," to the girl on the left, "kids, this is Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione smiled and waved. Alex turned to Charlie and Alphie,

"Shouldn't you four be with your father?"

They both scowled, "A strange man pulled him into an alley and they started kissing. Harry told us to bugger off when he remembered we were there."

Alex growled, she looked absolutely furious, "Well done for remembering where I was."

Then Renn (? Or Alaeya?) Spoke up,

"They came too! They were stood with us, and the other man told them to … ummm…. Bugger off … as well!"

"I don't want you to ever repeat that, any of you!" Alex growled.

"We won't!" all four children chorused.

Hermione turned to her own kids,

"You mustn't repeat that either!"

"We won't!" Chorused Rose and Hugo, Scorpius just scowled, Hermione shot him a stern look.

Then Hermione turned to Alex,

"I need to drop them off somewhere," then she paused, "Oh Merlin! Everyone's busy."

"It's alright! I need to drop off mine at my sisters, I'm sure she won't mind taking yours for a few hours as well."

"Oh, thank you, Alex! I just really need some time for myself, I trusted that Draco would look after them, he is their father after all, but …"

Alex nodded, "Come on then"

After they'd dropped all seven children off at Alex's sister's house (Sophie had been thrilled to take Rose, Hugo and Scorpius!) they made their way back to the small café on the corner of Diagon Alley.

Hermione started speaking,

"Can I ask why your kids call their dad by his first name?"

Alex sighed,

"Well, like I said, mine and Harry's relationship fell apart when the boys were born, and a couple of times this has happened, where Harry has had one of his affairs in front of them, and when they came home and told me about it, they saw that it made me very upset, and they guessed that what their dad was doing was a bad thing. Also, Harry doesn't spend time with them at all, he never has done really, he wasn't there when Alaeya and Renn were born and he's missed all of both Charlie and Alphie's, and Alaeya and Renn's birthdays. I guess they just don't really see him as their dad anymore. I find it hard to be upset about it since he brought in on himself. "

"I honestly thought that Harry would name his children after the people who have died that were close to him."

Alex sighed again,

"He wanted to name the boys James and Albus, But I didn't want to name my children after dead people, I didn't want to give them a name that they felt they had to live up to, so I refused. Then he wanted to name one of the girls Lily but for the same reason as before I refused, I also thought that as he hadn't bothered to attend the birth of his daughters, he didn't really deserve to name them."

"That's fair enough." Hermione paused, "So Harry and Draco are having an affair. I've suspected that Draco has been having an affair with someone, but I suppose I just didn't want to acknowledge it. So what are you going to do about this baby?"

"I'm going to divorce Harry, and try to raise this baby by myself."

"You know, I think I might be pregnant as well, I've been throwing up recently, and it's been the same way as when I was pregnant before. I think I'm going to divorce Draco as well, but I won't have anywhere to go."

"You can come and stay with me. Me and Harry are living in one of my family homes just outside of Hogsmede."

Hermione gave her a grateful look, "Thank you." She said seriously, it felt like they'd known each other their whole lives, even though they'd only met that morning, they were both in exactly the same position, and they felt close because of it.

"You know," Said Alex, "Harry thinks I'm ignorant, I think that's the only reason he stays with me."

"Draco thinks I'm ignorant too. I think that's the only reason he stays with me as well."

"They think I'm ignorant" They said together.

The same thought was running through both their heads,

_But I'm not ignorant._

**I hope you enjoyed! - Desiree**


End file.
